Passive Optical Network (PON) technology is a point-to-multipoint optical fiber access technology. A PON system includes an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) on the central office side (also referred to as the network side), an Optical Distribution Network (ODN), and a plurality of optical network units (ONUs) or Optical Network Terminals (ONTs) on the user side. Data Over Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS) define a bidirectional interactive broadband network that is constructed on a basis of the Cable Television (CATV) Hybrid Fiber Coaxial (HFC) network. The DOCSIS can fully make use of existing coaxial cable resources of the CATV based on a traditional analog transmission mode, and thus, services such as voice services, video services, and data services can be provided for users without necessity of reconstructing other networks.
In existing DOSCIC-over-PON technology, a PON system accesses the network by acting as virtual cable, and an independent server (i.e., a DOCSIS proxy server) is utilized to translate DOCSIS-based protocols including quality of service (QoS), security, terminal registration and authentication, and terminal service provisioning protocols to relevant PON-based protocols, such that the PON system is enabled to support DOCSIS-based service provisioning and Operations Support System (OSS).
However, such independent server is required to process configuration files of the ONUs/ONTs in a centralized manner. This may induce a performance bottleneck problem upon a condition that a great number of ONUs/ONTs exist in the network, and therefore, a service provisioning time of the ONUs/ONTs is affected.